


Popsicles

by ClaraOswin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Dean is a Cock Tease, Dirty Talk, F/M, Face-Fucking, Female Dean, Fondling, Friendship/Love, Humor, Kissing, Older Sam, Romance, Rough Oral Sex, Top Sam, Younger Dean, bm scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:33:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4910737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraOswin/pseuds/ClaraOswin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sammy is pissed at Dean, and Dean knows exactly what to do about it  ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Popsicles

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything so don't sue.  
> This is a romantic comedy about Sam and Dean's relationship with each other.

Sam was pissed at Dean because she put herself in danger and killed the wendigo instead of waiting in the car. Dad was hunting a vampire nest with Bobby a few towns over. He left Dean in Sam's care at their latest motel room. Sam was bored out of his skull and so he found a wendigo case and decided to torch that son of a bitch. Dean begged him to take her with him. He agreed but ordered Dean to wait in the car. Dean listened for a while but then she heard Sam's scream, so she took another blowtorch from the trunk of the Impala and followed the voice. It wasn't Sam, it was the wendigo mimicking Sam's voice. He had Sam tied up. Dean torched that asshat and rescued Sam for a change.  
Sam didn't speak to her on their drive back. He was so pissed at her. It wasn't her job to take care of him, he was supposed to take care of her. Dean broke the awkward silence by saying "Sammy I m hungry, lets stop at that gas station". Sam didn't glance at her just parked the car. He got out and checked gas. Dean entered the gas and sip and bought snacks.  
When she came out she saw Sammy already in the car. She sat on the passenger seat with snacks on her lap. He started the car and drove without looking at her. God he was pissed, like really pissed. Dean didn't say anything either just smirked under her breath and pulled out a cherry popsicle that she bought from the gas and sip.  
She placed her tongue at the base of the popsicle and gave a good long lick to the top. That got Sammy's attention. He could feel his cock twitch. Dean was such a tease. She swallowed the popsicle as much as she could and started sucking.  
It was a hot summer afternoon so the popsicle started melting, coating Dean's fingers and palm in red juicy sticky liquid and that made Sam rock hard. He adjusted on his seat and Dean smirked to herself and continued licking and sucking seductively. She knew Sam very well, she knew exactly which buttons to push to get what she wanted out of her Sammy.  
Her lips were now cherry red and Sam was trying very hard not to jump her bones right there. He watched her from the corner of his eyes. Her lips were pouty and red against her pale skin. He just wanted those lips to be wrapped around his cock. That bitch is doing this on purpose, she's such a cock slut. Then Dean removed the popsicle from her mouth with a pop and Sam's cock was hard enough to cut diamonds. Then she put it in her mouth again and started sucking. That's it, he's going show her what happens if she dicks with Sam Winchester. He stopped the car abruptly and got out. Dean was looking at him from under her eyelashes. She stopped sucking but the popsicle was still between her lips. He walked to the passenger door and opened it. Pulling her out with a jerk. She got out but the popsicle fell out of her mouth to the ground and she pouted her lips. Sam attacked her pout with a hard kiss. He sucked her lower lip into his mouth and bit it. Then he released her lips and forced his tongue into her mouth. His tongue grazed her teeth and he traced every corner of her mouth. She moaned and he swallowed all her moans. His left hand was on the back of her neck, pulling her head impossibility close and he kept her pinned to the car door. Sam's cock was pressed to her groin and she could feel his hard on. His other hand fondling her breasts, his thumb traced her nipples. Sam broke the kiss and looked into her eyes and said "You are such a tease Dean, you wanna get fucked so bad huh, you wanna suck popsicles? Here suck mine". He removed his belt with one hand while holding Dean in place and unzipped his pants. He pulled his cock out and ordered "On your knees", she smirked and got on her knees. He thrusted his cock in her mouth and started pounding her throat harder. His cock was so huge she gagged and chocked around it.  
He fucked her face harder and said "You need to learn your lesson baby girl, don't ever put yourself in danger" he came down her throat and she swallowed. He sat down next to her and put his arm around her shoulder. They leaned across the Impala. He said "Dean you know how much I love u, I can't live if something happens to you. Please don't put yourself in danger". He genuinely meant it. Dean looked at him and said "I love you too Sammy, but I will never ever leave you to die even if it costs me my own life". Sam looks at her with a smirk and says "Bitch" she smiles and says "Jerk, besides I saved your ass". She laughed and got up jumping and running away. Sam chased her and picked her up from behind and then he kissed the back of her neck. She smiled and leaned to the touch.  
Sam said "You wanna suck some more popsicles", she said "Hell yeah" and they got in the Impala and headed back to the motel.

**Author's Note:**

> So did you like it.  
> Leave comments and kudos :)


End file.
